Leonard
Leonard was a member of Caim's party. He wields a spear called Tower of Warning and shares a pact with Fairie. Personality Leonard is a kind and gentle person. He dislikes taking the life of others and cannot take his own; he often prioritizes rescue over duty. As a kind-hearted man in the heart of war, he is weighed down heavily by depression and self-hatred. He displays overt fondness for children. With the loss of his family, he feels like he has no more reason for living. In the U.S. version of Drakengard, Leonard comes across as a kind-hearted man with only the best intentions in mind. Filled with regret after losing his three younger brothers, Leonard aims to protect Seere, who resembles his brothers when they were younger. However, Leonard is actually a pedophile. He feels constant shame for his fetish, so he lived with his brothers deep in the woods Drakengard 2: Tower of Warning Weapon Story. His tendency led to his absence during the Empire's massacre of his family. His closeness with Seere has numerous implications, one being his desire to protect him from Arioch and the other his own fetish. Fairie constantly mocks Leonard's flaws and weaknesses. Before meeting Seere, Leonard follows Caim in hopes that he will be killed. (It is likely due to the harsh persecution of all things relating to pedophilia in the United States that Leonard's background story was altered. Unlike Arioch's or Furiae's, it bears no huge significance to the plot. However, his character interaction did not change significantly and, if one examines him with pedo-goggles, that portion of his character has only been made more subtle) History War Against the Empire A simply forester, Leonard returns home one day to find his village in flames and his family slaughtered. Wracked with guilt for his absence (whether in part for logging or pedophilia), Leonard kneels before his home and the corpses of his brothers with a knife to his throat. Unable to commit suicide, Leonard falls forward with the dagger dropping from his hands with only a nick upon his skin. There Fairie finds him and coerces him into a pact. The price he paid was his sight. Not long after joining Caim's party, the party finds themselves fighting child conscripts: all blonde-haired and green-eyed. Anguished, Leonard begs the party to stop fighting, but Caim does not listen and continues destroying the Empire's Dogs. Sacrifice for Solace In the story progression that leads to Seere's Solace, Leonard offers himself as a sacrifice so the party can continue forward. The party, already down Arioch, is struggling to survive against the Grotesqueries. When Leonard proposes this course of action, Seere adamantly objects. Clinging to Leonard's robes, the boy demands the blind man to come with them. Leonard kneels beside him and places his hands on Seere's shoulders, explaining to him the need for his action. Petulant, but understanding, Seere follows Caim deeper into the city. Fairie is enraged by his pact-partner's decision as they stand before a horde of the Grotesqueries. Leonard ignores him and crushing the small form in his hand, calls forth magical energy that culminates in a blinding light that eliminates all life in the surrounding area. Life After the War After the war, Leonard returns to his life of solitude Drakengard 2: Tower of Warning Weapon Story "Though he was now a hero, his shameful tendencies remained, so he returned to his life of solitude, a vilified exile.". Abilities Fairie Fire: Leonard shoots glowing balls of light from his palm. These charge forward, leaving a red runic trail behind them before splitting off into groups of two and targeting the nearest enemies (if there are no enemies near enough it simply rams into the ground); it results in an explosion surrounding by a runic circle. Leonard's magical attack has a huge range both before and behind Leonard. The number of rays depends on Leonard's level. How many rays will target an enemy depends on the targets surrounding Leonard. This attack has a fairly cheap mana cost. Summoning Leonard, as all members of the party, is Caim's summonable ally. When appearing, he says "I am already dead. Where this body drops and rots is of no matter now." Images dg-leonard2.jpg|Leonard Back Dg-leonard1.jpg|Leonard Standing dg-leonard3.jpg|Leonard dg-leonard4.jpg|Leonard Face dg-leonard5.jpg|Leonard Pact-Mark dg-misc11.jpg|Leonard and Fairie Pact dg-misc12.jpg|Leonard and Fairie References Category:Drakengard Category:Character